Festive Toridcless
Fire |ailments = Severe Fireblight Blastblight Stun |weaknesses = Sound |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Festive Toridcless is a Variant of Toridcless modeled after those found in Monster Hunter Explore. It is only seen on New Year's Day, and anyone who defeats it in battle is said to become blessed with luck for the rest of the year. Physiology Festive Toridcless shares many similarities with the standard species, but has some differences to set itself apart from them. Its horns have a firework-like design, having cylindrical shapes topped with triangular tips, and while one is red while the other is blue, both have white star-spangled patterns on them. The spikes found along its wings and tail also have this design. While its feathers are still white, its underside and wings are golden instead of brown and tan. It also has a shaggy, lion-like mane, a moustache, and a beard. Ecology Festive Toridcless has many of the same biological adaptations as the standard Toridcless, having large wings that collect solar energy and convert it into elemental power with the help of specialized bodily fluids and detachable spikes that can be used as a weapon. That said, it has some differences to set itself apart from the original. It utilizes fire instead of electricity, and this change of element is said to be the result of a random mutation that changed the properties of its elemental organs, along with a change of diet, as it has been found eating explosives from time to time. Its colouration is much more vibrant, having a golden underside and bright red and blue spike and horns with star-spangled patterns, and this colouration was developed as a warning to would-be predators that it is both inedible and dangerous to fight. The spikes are also explosive, bursting into flames on contact with prey and rival alike, and it keeps this power in check by eating combustive items, such as Burst Arowana, Bomb Arowana, Fire Herbs, Nitroshrooms, and Gunpowder. It only appears once on each new year, resting high up on the Fortress Ruins, and witnessing its appearance is said to be a sign of good luck. According to legend, anyone who can successfully hunt it will be granted immense fortune and power for the rest of the year. Many have attempted to hunt it for the sake of this fortune and power, but few have come back successful. Behavior Like the original species, Festive Toridcless is highly intelligent and mild-mannered, but is arrogant in battle. It only appears once every New Year's Day. Abilities Festive Toridcless has many of the same abilities as the standard species, but utilizes Fire and Blastblight instead of Thunder and Paralysis. Habitat Festive Toridcless is exclusive to the Fortress Ruins. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,900 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 7,670 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Neck: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Back: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 25 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Torso: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail: 45 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Wings: 25 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Legs: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings= ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ✖ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars Festive Toridcless does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Festive Toridcless uses the same attacks as the standard Toridcless, but with some notable differences. * Its elemental attacks inflict Fire damage and Severe Fireblight instead of Thunder damage and Paralysis. * The flash attack is replaced with a supernova-like explosion that inflicts fatal damage to hunters with defenses below 800 and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Stun. * The spikes fired from its wings and tail explode on contact and inflict Blastblight. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWA2MY1MZSY Weapons N/A Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -15 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon -15 *Earth 0 *Wind 0 Skills: Miraculous Luck, Professional, Charm God, Capture God, All Res -20 Gunner G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon -10 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 Skills: Miraculous Luck, Professional, Charm God, Capture God, All Res -20 Carves Festive Toridcless has the same carves as the standard species, but defeating it grants you an item called the Dual Firework Horns, which allows you to create a line of armour that grants great luck. G-Rank Breakable Parts Festive Toridcless has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Festive Toridcless is modeled after New Year's Day celebrations. Namely, the launching of fireworks and the lion dances prominent in Chinese festivals. * Festive Toridcless can only be fought on New Year's Day. * Festive Toridcless was originally modeled after Independence Day and went by the name of Patriotic Toridcless, but this was changed, as its appearance alongside Ridgetrooper Gammoth, which was originally called Militant Gammoth as a means of invoking its war elephant theme, caused unfortunate implications. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Event Variant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blastblight Monster